Devices configured to display various pieces of information according to a manipulation with respect to a touch panel of a smartphone or a tablet terminal are widespread. In tablet terminals, implementation of a large screen size and a method of a plurality of users simultaneously performing manipulations are considered. In addition, projectors have been used as devices configured to display information since the past.
With the proliferation of such devices configured to display information, various user interfaces for enabling various manipulations with respect to displayed information have been proposed. For example, in the following Patent Literature 1, a technique for reading corresponding information such as a URL with reference to a database using an image captured by a mobile terminal as a key is disclosed.